Movie Night
by ello.cheeky
Summary: After watching the God of Mischief mope for too long Darcy takes it upon herself to get him out of his rut through a selection of movies. Very lighthearted. Rated T for some language. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So the flame of my Loki obsession has been well and truly fanned by Tumblr and here is what has popped into my silly brain because of it.**

**I own nothing :)**

"Thor told me you demand my presence"

Ever since his crash land to Earth Loki had done nothing but wander around the S.H.I.E.L.D facility moping or annoying everyone and yet somehow maintaining his snobbish attitude.

"Take a seat." Darcy offered while she flicked through the trailers at the start of the DVD she'd put into the TV in what served as a living room.

Loki picked up the DVD case and saw that it was one of those Earth moving pictures he had once seen during a stint on Earth in the 1920's.

Darcy disappeared into the kitchen and returned with popcorn, Coke and Jack Daniels.

"If I see you moping around this facility for one more day I'm going to shoot myself, so Jane suggested a movie night since Thor's being going crazy over them since he got back. Seriously you should see the bill he's worked up with Amazon it's impressive."

Loki's patience with the girl was getting thin and the fact that she's brought up his brother had raised his hackles no end. Also the fact that even this insignificant youth had noticed his loneliness was a bruise to his pride that he'd never had expected.

The title appeared on the screen; (500) Days of Summer.

_Oh great a story about summer and flowers and all things feminine this girl will probably gush over._

The narrator explained that it wasn't a love story, which gave Loki a bit of hope, instead it was a story of boy meets girl.

"So what did you think?" Darcy was bubbly with excitement having claimed this as her favourite movie at lease once every fifteen minutes in between scoffing popcorn and guzzling coke. She could feel the sugar high coming on and hoped it wouldn't piss off Loki.

Throughout the movie he'd sat practically like a statue and made the occasional remark but not actually giving any indication whether he liked it or not.

"I like that it wasn't too romantic but I don't know why he got as upset as he did. And frankly I don't understand the dancing when he had sex. That was a bit much."

"Maybe it had been a while. Anyway you can't complain, when was the last time you got lucky?"

The God of Mischief blushed and looked incredibly awkward and Darcy immediately regretted the shit that had just spewed from her mouth. Even though she had known about him since the Destroyer hit New Mexico she had only met him a few times, talked to him even fewer.

What followed was an awkward array of apologies and attempted explanations and finally silence.

"I have an idea; let's take the rest of this bottle to the roof."

"So when you get bored you just come up here in the cold and make yourself intoxicated?" Loki was dubious to the point but it was a clear night and Darcy was growing on him even though her annoying comments still grated on him.

"Well this way I don't have to bother with people." She took a swig of her JD and coke and leaned back to fully appreciate the view.

"So do you miss Asgard?"

Loki didn't know how to answer. One the one hand it was his home; on the other it was where he found out his life had been a lie.

"Still thinking on that one."

The response left them both in silence for a few minutes. It hadn't really occurred to Darcy that this immortal would have a soul or would even be pining for something. As far as she was concerned here was the douche who had tried to destroy everything. In fact yes so what if it was the most interesting thing that had happened during her internship it was like being in a scary movie without the relief of the bimbos dying.

"Thinking on it, that film wasn't too bad." Loki broke the silence.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I mean there have been hundreds if not thousands of terrible romances in this realm it was nice to see one that didn't have a happy ending with bunnies and all that drivel."

"Hold it, hold it; what romance movies have you seen?" the smirk on Loki's face said it all, "You douche you've been watching my DVDs!" Loki laughed outright at the sight of Darcy's outrage, "I knew someone had tampered with my organising system."

"What system? It was a mesh of everything."

"Well I knew where shit was. You shouldn't go through a girl's private stuff." Darcy blushed thinking about what he could of found; her secret CD collection, her small but filthy collection of erotic literature, one of her specially sculpted bras meant for girls with stupidly large boobs or worse of all, her mouth-guard.

Loki smirked, he hadn't found anything incriminating but that was possibly the most fun he'd had since arriving on Midgard. Darcy was juvenile, frustrating and he could barely understand half of what she said; but she had waited to meet him before making judgments. Her fantastic curves and pretty face were an added bonus of course.

"You're not nearly as creepy as I thought you would be." Darcy leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled in a dreamy sort of way.

"Well that's about the best I can expect I suppose." Loki tried not to tense but this sudden contact was unexpected and he didn't do well in these situations. He felt the need to breath through his mouth because her hair smelt intoxicating.

"Right we better go. If Jane finds me asleep on the roof again I'll never hear the end of it." Darcy huffed herself up and headed to the skylight they had walked through.

"Wait; sleeping on the roof 'again'?" Loki followed wondering exactly what shenanigans this strange girl got up to.

"That, oh God of Mischief is another story for another time. Goodnight."

Loki raised his arm for a goodbye but she was already in her room for the night. He stood there in silent contemplation before noticing that his hand was still raised.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this isn't too fluffy! Thank you for all the favourites and alerts. Please review so I know I'm not a hack. I own nothing :)**

Darcy had a routine for getting ready to face the day. When her God forsaken alarm went off she plugged in her earphones and listened to some blood pumping music to wake her up. Then was the customary shower in her en suite, while listening to her iPod through her speakers. Then getting dressed and quickly checking Tumblr to see if anything interesting happened while she was asleep other than hilarious gifs of Tony Stark and a shitload of Doctor Who fandom.

So after her interesting night on the roof with Loki, Darcy finished her routine and wandered into the kitchen to find Thor on the rampage for coffee filters. IT appeared the God of Thunder had fallen prey to caffeine addiction like the rest of the civilised world.

"Good morning starshine."

"Morning Darcy. Where are the damn filters?"

"Cupboard on the left. What we making this morning?"

"Figure that out after coffee" Thor was not a happy bunny before his first fix.

Darcy had taken it upon herself to teach Thor some basic breakfast making skills. Every morning they'd meet in the kitchen and cook for themselves, Jane and Loki, even though Loki would have to have his taken to him. These mornings were always paired with the radio and making general fools of themselves.

Thor started on the eggs, which had become his specialty, while Darcy started making the batter for waffles.

"So what did you and my brother get up to last night?" Darcy stopped mid-stir and turned her head towards Thor's smirking face, the same smirk as his brother.

"You saw us?"

"I came looking for you to show you something I found on that YouTube you like so much but when I saw that you'd gotten him out of his damn shell I didn't want to ruin it."

Thor loved his brother. Even through everything that happened on Asgard and even discovering they weren't brothers by birth he would never stop loving his little brother. It was through Thor's insistence that Loki was given a position at S.H.I.E.L.D even if it was as menial as data processing and library research.

"Well if I saw him looking so damn miserable one more day I was gonna start crying myself!"

Thor placed his hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Thank you Darcy. I don't think he much wants to talk to me and I don't want him to be lonely."

Seeing Thor look vulnerable made Darcy's gut sting, "Jesus grow a pair will ya."

Jane had a knack for knowing when to go into the kitchen and food would be on the table. While stopping to tie her shoes she heard Thor and Darcy, instead of their usual rendition of Fat Bottomed Girls she heard them talk about Loki. No matter how angry she was at Loki, Thor loved him and she loved Thor.

"Well well if it isn't the gruesome twosome."

"Morning Jane" they said in unison, "Today we got waffles, eggs and bacon."

"Any chance there's enough for four?"

The trio all turned their heads in unison and shock. Loki stood there in a simple shirt and trousers and a wide-eyed expression. Not once in the three months he'd been living and working at the facility had he wilfully joined in with anything.

There was a dumbfounded pause until Darcy remembered about her waffles, "Shit!"

Loki sat himself down trying to look natural.

"So what's everyone doing today?" thank whoever is up there Loki hadn't lost his silver tongue since everyone else had been stricken mute.

"Well I have a meeting with Fury which is going to last most of the day." Thor couldn't look less pleased if he tried.

"I have a meeting with Coulson about funding and god knows what else." Jane had her game-face on, she was clearly going to test how much she could squeeze out of Coulson since she needed new equipment.

"Well I need to go to Wal-Mart for groceries and then type up the notes from those damn meetings you two are so fond of."

"Wow I have been missing on all the fun haven't I?" Loki almost felt pleased his job was so dull, otherwise it would be filled with all these meetings and other tedious actions. At least Darcy was getting out for an hour or so.

Jane and Thor went their separate ways and that left Loki and Darcy in a comfortable silence.

"So what do you have to do today?" Darcy started to load the dishwasher and Loki found himself admiring her curves for the second time in as many days.

"Mostly reading case studies in the library. Nothing too interesting."

Darcy suddenly slammed the dishwasher door shut and whirled around with a slightly insane grin on her face.

"Let's go do something!"

"Like..."

"No idea. I'll drive and we just go and do something that doesn't involve S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What about your work?"

"Screw it I have no life I'll do it this weekend." Loki raised his eyebrows, "Anyway I thought you were the God of Mischief, live a little."

"Oh I'll give you mischief human." Loki stood to his full height and gave Darcy a grin that made her want to know if their was any truth behind the myths.

"So the one where you cut off Sif's hair?" Darcy was animated at the fact Loki was actually revealing some stories.

"True, she went crazy." Loki smirked at the memory of Sif waking up with her hair no longer attached to her head.

"Wow remind me never to piss you off."

"Duly noted"

They sat in one of the diners at Cliff's Amusement Park after a day of log flumes, roller coasters and their bodyweight in cotton candy. Loki had never been to a carnival since the 20's and the rides were a lot bigger and more brash then he remembered it.

"You know it was me and the Fitzgerald's at this street fair in Paris and all they had was a Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round and those stalls where you knock stuff down for cheap toys."

"You went to a carnival with Scott and Zelda Fitzgerald?" Darcy was almost finding his stories too ridiculous to really be taken seriously but the way he told them said different. He wasn't name dropping or trying to sound big and important he was simply stating facts.

Loki went on to win her a stuffed elephant wearing a waistcoat and jacket which he thought looked ridiculous. Then they went through a dull ghost train, something that went upside down before getting soaked by going on the log flumes for a second time. Darcy insisted on buying the photo of them the second they'd gotten engulfed in water. A warning rang out that the park would be closing and they trudged their wet selves back to Darcy's truck and back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Holy shit if I don't get these clothes off soon I'm gonna die of hypothermia." Darcy ran to her room leaving Loki with the thought of her getting out of her clothes. He went to his room, a few doors down from Darcy's, and pealed his wet shirt from his body… and realised that he had no clean shirts.

_Thor mentioned something about a specific day to wash clothes._

He groaned at his bad luck. It was late in the evening so he supposed the laundry would be done by now, but just to check he strolled to Darcy's room. Being ignorant to most Earth customs he opened her bedroom door without knocking just as she herself peeled off her own soaked t-shirt.

"Sorry!" if it hadn't been for Loki's outburst Darcy would have been none the wiser about him being there, what with her head stuck in her shirt and her back to him. Loki could have snuck out and made his presence known before walking into her room. But since neither of those things happened Darcy turned towards his voice, tripped over her hairdryer and fell on her ass, somehow managing to smack her funny bone on the way. From her undignified sprawled position on the floor she forced her shirt back down and noticed the God in her bedroom; the topless, lean but muscular, dashing God of Mischief.

Her face flushed as Loki helped her up and kept asking if she was alright and if she needed anything even though he didn't really know where anything was.

He explained his clothes situation while Darcy tried to look him in his ridiculously green eyes instead of his abs before leading him to the wash closet where the clothes were kept after they got washed.

"You been rifling through my DVD's again?" Darcy was determined to act normal around Loki even though she'd seen him topless and now whenever she saw him there would be a slight twinge of disappointment. The credits for Easy A had just started so she sat down on the couch to enjoy it.

Out of nowhere Loki produced two toffee apples and they munched and watched Emma Stone basically becoming Darcy's hero. Loki even laughed a few times.

"So she lies about having sex and everyone hates her?"

"Yeah people are douchebags in high school." Darcy learnt that from personal experience, being a stereotypical loner for a majority of high school with the exception of about four of five people who didn't completely shun her because she didn't shop at Abercrombie & Fitch and preferred to watch Doctor Who reruns on weekends.

"Speaking of personal experience?" Loki looked genuinely curious.

"Another story for another time."

"You'll have to tell me soon these stories are mounting up."

"Maybe this weekend. Thor and Jane are off for some romantic bullshit mini-break so I'll have plenty of time to bore you senseless."

"You can do it while we catch up on what work we missed today. The boredom of data processing and the supposed boredom of your stories might just put me into a coma though." Loki smirked as he always did when he had a smart comment to make.

Darcy got up and headed to her room, "Goodnight Loki."

"Sweet dreams Darcy."

She went to sleep wondering if she'd heard him correctly, and he went to sleep just thinking of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the time of starting this chapter this story had had 741 hits. Sweet monkey Jesus you people rock my Kasbah. Keep reading! And please review since people judge how good it is on the amount of reviews. We shouldn't judge on that but we all totally do. Also if anyone wants to message me ideas of films go right ahead =D**

A secret passion of Darcy's was to bake. She had learnt like most people in her mother's kitchen and eventually in Home Economics in High School. There would be zombie cupcakes at Halloween, a huge English fruit cake at Christmas and a Victoria sponge for someone's birthday.

Darcy's mood could also be determined by what she baked. If she was smashing biscuits into smithereens for a rocky road she wasn't to be disturbed until she calmed down. If she was taking time to carefully perfect something it generally meant she was avoiding something more serious like S.H.I.E.L.D work or Jane finding out she'd borrowed something without asking… again.

So there she was after a morning of saying goodbye to Jane and Thor at some ungodly hour and watching Cow & Chicken before realising what day it was and staring at the calendar in horror at having forgotten it was Nick Fury's birthday and that she'd promised to make the cake. Annoyingly enough she wasn't actually invited to the party since she was only a lowly lab assistant. But a promise was a promise so she ran to the store for ingredients and arrived back before Loki had even gotten up.

Loki stirred from his sleep with a cloudy mind and a dry mouth.

Sitting up and looking around his room he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Usually this would have annoyed him, an invasion of his privacy after all, but the mug of coffee on his bedside table complete with post-it note answered his questions.

"Baking in kitchen, keep me company"

He got dressed, grabbed the mug and swept out of his room determined to be charming, cavalier and not mention the topless incident. Even after all his visits to Midgard he would never understand why humans got so embarrassed about showing their forms.

"What do you mean you've never cracked an egg before?" Darcy knew he was a prince on Asgard but this was ridiculous.

"We had chefs and servants to do that!" Loki had never been ashamed of his ignorance until meeting this frustrating girl.

"Okay look; pick up an egg, crack it on the corner of the bowl then pull apart the shell, that's right you did it!" It was like teaching a child for the first time, "So now grab the electric mixer and mix it in until it looks all creamy again."

Loki looked blank.

Darcy stood behind him,"Grab the handle," she placed her hand over his to ensure they didn't end up with a batter-covered kitchen covered in cake batter. Out of instinct the rested her other hand on his hip for balance and poor Loki had to use all his self control not to show how fast his mind was racing, which he subsequently blamed on the coffee.

Eventually the two layers of the first tier were in the oven and Loki darted off for a shower leaving Darcy along with her coffee-addled brain.

She thought of how much of a downgrade a S.H.I.E.L.D facility in the ass-end of New Mexico must be compared to a golden palace in Asgard filled with attendants and nobles and hot babes who could kick ass. From all of that to be sat with a college graduate whose education was on hold thanks to Gods dropping to Earth like flies, his brother who he'd tried to kill in a fit of madness and Jane who although was awesome and full of win was more than a little judgemental when it came to the God of Mischief.

If he hadn't of been so ridiculously good looking Darcy might have wanted him to go back home where he'd be happier.

While wondering about the God in his shower her train of thought was broken by a text to her iPhone:

"Get your ass on Skype" she didn't recognise the number but if it was some pervert she could easily block it. Grabbing her laptop from her room she heard the shower still running so at least she would have some privacy.

She logged on and was instantly hit with a request for a call which she accepted.

Red hair with white bangs filled her screen, the owner then shouting, "Sup LOSER!"

"Holy shit Rogue what was with the new number?" Darcy was over the moon. She hadn't spoken to anyone other than people who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for weeks.

"New cell, being Tony Stark's New York assistant has its perks." Rogue had gotten the job thanks to her mentor Xavier and she loved it, especially since Stark was rarely in New York.

"So how goes the mutant movement, that Kelly douchebag still trying to ruin your life?"

"Please, with characters from mythology fallin' like gumdrops, billionaire playboys playing superhero and this occupy Wall Street bullshit no one has time to worry about the next stage of evolution." She leaned back and smiled like a Cheshire cat, the mutant movement had been a bitch for Rogue but as usual she'd come out fighting, "So listen there's a reason I called. Fury wants a bunch of us from the Mansion to come take a look at whatever the Hell you're wasting your time with in East-Jesus Nowhere land. He hasn't been much clearer then that so I have no idea what he wants us to do when we get there but we'll be there for about a week, maybe two at a stretch."

"No freaking way! No one's mentioned it to me." The painful truth was no one ever bothered to tell Darcy anything too important since she was only an assistant and she blabbed it all over Twitter or something.

"Dude you are so wasted in New Mexico. Remember the summer you spent with us in the mansion and you helped reprogram the Danger Room? Not everyone can do that shit you know." Darcy's mother was a friend of Professor Xavier from their days together at college and when no other summer camp would take her thanks to her mischievous reputation, Darcy would be packed off to New York and get to spend her summers at the Mansion.

"Yeah you have a point I am awesome," truthfully Darcy was tempted to go back. She could stay at the Mansion or with Rogue in the city until she got on her feet and S.H.I.E.L.D relocated people all the time. But there was a pull to New Mexico, an attraction she was only recently beginning to appreciate, "One sec I need to get something out the oven."

"Oh, oh, oh what it is?" Rogue was craning her neck to get a look from the limited camera angle.

"Red velvet cake for Fury's birthday party." She put the layers for the second tier in the oven.

"Oh you sexy bitch." Darcy's cakes had been slightly legendary at the Mansion.

"So when are you coming exactly?"

"No idea; these S.H.I.E.L.D guys can't tell their face from their ass half the time."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Stark."

"I know, you wouldn't believe how people treat you when they know you work for him though it's awesome. Seriously the amount of free shit I've been given is obscene. Anyway I have to go me and Logan are going on the hunt for a new motorbike and I'm gonna be late. We'll be in New Mexico a little after Halloween that's all I know."

"Okay, was cool seeing you Rogue." Darcy smiled at her laptop while Rogue winked and logged off leaving Darcy once again alone with her mind.

The cake was assembled and Loki still wasn't out of his shower/room. Darcy wasn't sure if she should be worried and go check on him. However if she did that there was a chance he could be naked and frankly she nearly passed out at just seeing him shirtless and didn't think her nerves could take it.

A smartly dressed agent came and took the cake constantly proclaiming how wonderful it looked and took it to wherever the party was. She checked her emails (nothing). She checked her Tumblr (nothing). Out of desperation she even checked her lately abandoned Facebook page only to find a bunch of girls she used to know telling everyone it was raining and they were "totes bummed". With nothing else to do she opened a new blank document and started typing up the minutes from one of Coulson's ridiculously long meetings.

Her conversation with Rogue had left her a little shaken. She had her degree in political science, she was shit-hot with a computer and yet she was sat in New Mexico typing up shit from meetings for people who didn't even realise she was there. Yes every student who leaves college and is thrust into the big wide world got treat like shit and spends a majority of their time making coffee but that was the real normal world, not the one with Norse Gods and freaking superheroes and Nick Fury's eye patch.

Maybe she could go for a month or two and see what could happen, other than paying a bitchload in rent among other things. It was a stupid idea, but frankly it would be better than constant boredom in the middle of New Mexico. She opened her iTunes and started listening to Florence and the Machine, thinking of all the people she'd love to give a kiss with a fist to.

Loki was amazed at what humans could come up with; the automobile, Poptarts etc. But more than anything he was amazed with the creation of the shower. He stood under the nozzle in all his Godly glory, letting the water beat down on his aching body. Lately he was feeling so human it was almost painful. When he had been thrown from Asgard to Earth his body felt broken and beaten. Upon regaining consciousness and finding his brother by his side he instantly felt the decay of being human. He wouldn't speak and would refuse food. The love his brother held for him made it unbearable.

Then one day Darcy came into his room with a message that Jane needed Thor. The girl elected to stay with him, after discovering he wouldn't as much as talk to her she would just sit and read. It was pleasant because she didn't make him talk and he didn't feel the shame he felt when he saw Thor. Eventually when he left his room to do odd jobs no one else wanted he would see her and be reminded that somehow these humans weren't all bad.

So while Loki's mind was wandering about the change in his circumstance he realised he'd been standing in the wonderful wet contraption for at least an hour if not more.

He stepped out and dried himself off with a towel, wrestling into his boxers as we walked from his en suite to his room to see Darcy standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't drowned or … something…" It pleased the god of mischief no end to see her stammering away while trying to keep eye contact. He couldn't deny that it gave him a touch of perverse pleasure seeing her to encumbered at only the sight of his body.

"I thought you humans insisted of knocking before entering a room," he asked slightly sardonically.

"Well it could have been an emergency-"

"But it wasn't, you heard the shower and it's not like I could of drowned. Are you sure you didn't just want to catch a glimpse?" he walked over to her, his height becoming more apparent than he'd realised. She was locked in his stare, having never realised how bright and green his eyes were until then. She turned her face up to his and felt the thud of her heart in her chest and was sure he could feel it too. This wasn't the normal slightly mopey but sweet Loki she was used to; this was someone different, someone exciting.

He cupped her chin and pulled her closer, determined that this would be what she would know him for. Sure she would have been kissed before by teenagers and morons but he was going to ruin her for them. She closed her eyes and leaned in deciding this course of action was a good thing, only to be interrupted by her phone (ironically) vibrating in her jeans pocket.

She practically leapt from him and read her text from Rogue, "Kitty literally bouncing off walls about seeing you, there are no good places to buy a bike in Manhattan."

_Fucking Rogue._

At least it helped her regain some sense. She was about to willingly be kissed by Loki, God of Mischief and Prince of Lies.

"I still have those minutes to type up so I'll be in my room if you need me,"

"I'll be sure to knock Miss Lewis," Loki was amazed at how he felt when she left, almost deflated. Having her so close was like smelling spring after a long winter. He felt refreshed. He felt more like he had in his life on Asgard before he was consumed by his anger.

Typing up the minutes from Coulson's meeting was tedious as it was boring.

Darcy's iPod was sat in its speakers and Dave Grohl was singing about his hero and there was an awful need to do something interesting other than checking various social network mediums.

She couldn't stop mentally hitting herself for what happened with Loki. He'd been social for a grand total of three days and she'd practically thrown herself for him. He was just so damn persuasive. The fact he was practically naked helped a lot. She just hoped nothing happened while Thor and Jane were away, when they got back at least she'd have someone to whack some sense into her.

She only had about a page of minutes left to type then she would start dinner, go to bed and not throw herself at Loki.

Another half hour of typing and Googling the symptoms of Carpal Tunnel and the damn minutes were finished, saved and emailed direct to Coulson.

She breathed a sigh of relief and threw herself out of her desk chair before spontaneously combusting out of sheer boredom. Darcy wondered what Rogue was doing in New York.

_If it's something that doesn't involve typing up minutes it's better than this._

She grabbed her iPod and plugged in her earphones and started singing along to AC/DC, not caring if Loki heard her or not.

He wanted to try pizza. Everyone he'd met on Earth talked about it as if it had been handed down from the table of Valhalla itself and as a God, Loki thought he deserved to try it. He found a menu for some place called a Pizza Palace and read through it.

_Pizzas worthy of a palace? They must be good._

"That place does a meat feast that'll blow you away," Darcy stood at the kitchen door looking tired but happy, "The Godfather's on tonight if you wanna watch it."

"Is that all you do; watch films and stagnate with boredom?" Loki was amazed this girl didn't have a harem of boys begging to take her out. She was attractive, well built and had a certain quirky charm. Midgard men were idiots.

"Take a look around; this is New Mexico, not a lot happens. All my friends live on the East Coast with the exception of Jane and Thor and they're so wrapped up in each other I barely get either of them alone. I'm stuck in this shit job where I am constantly overlooked for anything interesting when I could be in New York kicking ass with people who give a shit," Darcy's eyes stung, she hadn't meant to leap into a tirade like that and Loki was clearly alarmed at it, "And now I've given myself a headache. I'm gonna get my glasses, you order a large pizza, phone's by the fridge address is on the fridge."

She stomped back to her room to put on her pyjamas and grab her glasses and when she got back Loki had just hung up the phone.

"They said 30 minutes or less otherwise it's free." He thought they were best off with safe topics, her outburst had him concerned. He had so much to learn about humans, they got upset to quickly and easily it's amazing they managed to get anything done.

"That was actually beautiful." Loki was wide-eyed looking at the screen, the credits rolling and his mouth full of pizza. Oddly Darcy still found his attractive, "He didn't want any of that, he just wanted to be an equal part of the family and he ended up with the power." The lines of similarity were screaming in his ear.

"Needless to say the second one is just as boss if not more."

"There is a second one?"

"Oh yeah and a third, but it wasn't as good as the first two but as a trio they are pretty amazing." Had she known his Godfather-gasm would have been this hardcore she would have kicked off with that instead of the boy-meets-girl bullcrap.

"So earlier when you came into my room-"

"Don't bother really it was my fault. Let's jut forget it." Darcy tried not to blush she really did. She thought it was a very British but she just wanted to pretend it never happened. Clearly she had been watching too much Doctor Who.

"Darcy I'm very sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You are a charming young woman and I suppose I was just overcome by my emotions," his voice was slick with charisma as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Darcy jumped up, made an excuse and practically ran back to her bedroom.

_Bloody humans, how have they survived this long without outside assistance I will never know._

Loki finished his pizza thinking about his last day alone with Darcy. If she was to be pursued it would have to be carefully.

**Longest****thing****I****have****ever****written****ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Over one thousand fucking views! Seriously? Good gracious.**

**If I've forgotten to send you a message to thank you for a story alert or a review I'm sorry I tried checking my emails on my phone and then deleted all of them without realising.**

The morning started with a commotion. It started as any other usual Sunday did, Darcy planning on sleeping until noon and then buying make up online. She lay in her bed, curtains shut, a slow soothing playlist on her iPod lulling her into thinking it was going to be another wonderful day as long as Loki didn't try any funny business again and she was allowed a lie in.

No such luck.

Darcy didn't hear Loki walk into her room but if she had she would have noticed that it wasn't in his right mind. He was over-excited like he'd discovered something glorious at the ungodly hour of 10:23 on a Sunday. Loki wanted to make sure that he wasn't going mad and that what he saw was real and it wasn't some hallucination due to pizza or coffee or any other enticement of Earth (the smell of Darcy's hair for example). He knew he should have knocked but he couldn't wait! He felt the giddiness of a child and a thirst for knowledge he hadn't experience since he cast his first spell (turning Thor's tunic pink at a feast). He had never really seen Darcy's room except for the topless incident and why pause to appreciate the décor when he could have appreciated her? It was the same neutral tones as his however she had truly made it her own. There were band posters and a desk covered with papers and her laptop. Her trusty speakers taking pride of place on a bookshelf that looked like it was ready to collapse under the weight of a modest library. Last nights clothes were in a pile on the floor next to a hairdryer and a pair of straighteners.

The thing that took him by surprise were the framed photographs showing a very young, skinny awkward-looking Darcy. There were some with what looked like parents, some outside a large grand mansion, a lot with a group of teenagers; a pale girl with red and white hair, a boy with blue hair, a boy with red glasses and a copious amount of other teens. It was then he realised Darcy never really talked about having many friends and since there was the same group of people, gradually getting older in only one season of the year he assumed it was a case of only seeing them annually.

He looked down at Darcy and suddenly realised just how lonely her youth must have been. With her attitude and odd behaviour she would have undoubtedly been labelled as an outcast. The more he thought of her without the outward attitude the more he saw himself in her.

"Darcy" Loki thought it was best to start off quiet so he wouldn't startle her.

She groaned and rolled away from him.

Loki huffed in annoyance, "Darcy" he said it louder and more forcefully this time and only received gibberish as a reply. Now he remembered why she used to try his patience.

"For heaven's sake Darcy," he grabbed her shoulder to turn her towards him, shocking her out of her slumber. Her natural response was to turn and confront him. However her arm didn't agree with this plan as she swung it cracking him square in the nose. He made an odd noise which woke Darcy up, she took about 10 seconds to assess the situation and ran over to Loki and his newly burst nose. A slow but steady stream of blood was making its way down to his lip and he looked like a child who had just scraped his knee.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and led him to the en suite. He was actually sniffling. She sat him down on the side of the bath and rummaged around for her first aid kit.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" he sat frowning.

"You shouldn't of been in my room and you're not the first person that's happened to." She soaked some cotton wool and started cleaning the blood that had started to dry, "Pinch the bridge and lean forward so you don't swallow any blood."

"I only wanted to ask you something," Loki was wondering if a bust nose was even worth the knowledge he wanted, "It was about something I saw on that television."

"Aren't you a little old for Sunday morning cartoons?" she smiled, trying her damnedest to make the best of the situation. She was sat in her polka dot pyjama bottoms and old Black Sabbath vest top, a Norse god was sat in her en suite with a bloody nose, a bloody nose that she had given him. He looked like he was really hurt and she felt terrible. She would make him pancakes as an apology.

"It was this thing with a man; he travelled around in a blue box. He saw the galaxy and it just got me thinking and I became unnerved," his eyes were cast down, ashamed to admit any form of defeat, especially one cultivated from the minds of a few stupid humans.

"Oh, that's Doctor Who, I'll explain it over breakfast." His nose had stopped bleeding and he smiled at her. There was something behind it, she wouldn't put her finger on it but there it was.

They adjourned to the living room where Loki resumed his position on the sofa and Darcy made him chocolate chip pancakes. It reminded her of when her little cousin came to stay except he said Thank You when he got his chocolate chip pancakes, Loki just sat looking slightly less miserable.

_Well you did just sock him in the nose._

She tidied up and grabbed her laptop, checked the usual sites, found a new blog that looked promising, lusted over some floral Doc Martins and emailed Kitty. In an attempt to occupy her mind she ordered a few bottles of nail polish and a palette of eye shadow. She didn't really see the need, she always had painted nails out of boredom but she didn't really go out enough to need an array of coloured eye shadows; the problem was that since she lived in the S.H.I.E.L.D facility that meant she didn't need to pay rent or bills or even food, her copious student loans were even getting paid on time thanks to the department's financial advisor organising it for her. She had nothing to complain about and her financial situation was far less dire than other graduates. So she was sitting with this money, some of it went into savings, some covered her debt and she was left with an impressive amount; only issue being there was nothing to spend it on. Other graduates went out to parties or on vacation but since you needed friends to do that Darcy was screwed. Even if she did want to go out for the night, she would have to drive to the tiny town nearest the facility and not drink so that she could get back safely.

So she had enough money to be comfortable and yet nothing to spend it on and the facilities to have fun but not the means.

_Water water everywhere and not a drop to drink._

Darcy jumped at the sound of Jane's personal ringtone, "How's the couple's retreat going? Ripped the stubble off his face yet?" Jane and Darcy didn't do Hello's.

"It's good we'll be back tomorrow night. Anything new happened?"

"Erm Rogue and a few people from the Mansion will be coming some time after Halloween on S.H.I.E.L.D business and they're staying in the apartment next to ours." They weren't permitted to share the same apartment after the stories of when Darcy last hung out with the mutants.

"Great you could use some fun, listen I need to go but Thor wants to talk," Jane barely finished her sentence before Thor had the silly communicative device in his steak of a hand, "Lady Darcy!" his voice always boomed when he missed her.

"Hey Thor how's the mini-vacation?"

"Darcy have you ever heard of such a thing as fondue? Genius." _Thank__god__he__'__s__pretty._ "Listen how is my brother? I almost didn't leave when he was finally out of his room but Jane started talking about refunds and reservations and such."

"He's doing good he helped me with some stuff and I introduced him to pizza," _Do__not__mention__that__you__'__ve__seen__each__other__topless,__that__he__came__on__to__you__and__that__you__punched__him__in__the__face._

"Tell him… Let him know that I am glad he is well. I must go now Jane's patience wears thin. Until tomorrow Darcy!"

"Goodbye Thor." The concern for his brother near broke Darcy's heart. It was so easy to forget that even though they are gods with who knows how much power and divinity they are still family, a troubled family but family nonetheless.

"Are they having a pleasant time?" Loki must have gotten bored of whatever was on television and decided to come and be social.

"Yeah they sounded happy, Thor was asking after you." For once Loki didn't flinch at the sound of his brother's name.

"Yes well I look forward to seeing him, it appears that our human lives will be too short to hold this grudge."

"What do you mean human lives?" Darcy didn't like the sound of this, she had a feeling she was peering into a rabbit hole and she couldn't decide if she wanted to fall or not.

"Well I doubt Odin will allow me back after what I did. I can still perform some infantile magic but that appears the extent. Thor doesn't want to leave Jane and I doubt she could continue her research on Asgard if she wanted to." Loki looked down at the floor, brow furrowed as if this was the first he'd thought of the scenario.

"Being mortal doesn't suck though! I mean Earth is fun when you have the cash and S.H.I.E.L.D totally has the cash. And maybe you could have a profession I bet you'd be a kick-ass lawyer and Coulson and Fury could easily get you trained without spending like seven years going through law school." She was cut short by Loki's cool hand on her shoulder.

"Darcy you don't need to sell me on Midgard life, I'm nothing if not resourceful. Frankly I think it would make an interesting change to know that at the end of this life they'll be the security of death." Loki wasn't going to waste his limited time with his ever-decaying body wishing it wasn't so or getting angry at his mortal fate.

She felt herself becoming upset over how fruitless his attitude had become. Wasn't this the Loki who had power to fierce and terrible that he didn't even need that stupid rainbow bridge to travel through the realms?

"Don't be sad for me you silly girl, I've lived for hundreds of your lifetimes." No wonder Doctor Who had freaked him out, strange and charming man who barely aged and was older beyond belief whose name would strike a shard of fear into the hearts of his enemies. He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "Now stop looking miserable and let's do something useful."

She shows him how to make a sandwich (chicken and stuffing), how to set the TiVo to record and how to make a playlist on iTunes, even though he didn't have a laptop or iPod.

For the rest of the afternoon they simply sat reading on the sofa with coffee listening to the playlist he's just made. It was an odd selection but there again he was new to the glory that was iTunes. There were a few Belle & Sebastian tracks, some from The Beatles, a few slow Motley Crue songs and quite a lot of acoustic; her favourite being a cover of Bad Romance that sounded so damn sexy it practically melted her clothes off.

Out of nowhere that familiar annoying sensation crept up her foot. She flexed her toes and tried banging it on the floor to no avail. _Fucking__pins__and__needles._She got up and started hopping and dancing around trying to get the normal feeling back in her foot while Loki tried not to laugh as she stumbled around like a drunk Bambi on ice. He got up and steadied her while she slowed down and her foot went back to normal.

"Couldn't you have just used magic to make it stop instead of me making an ass out of myself?"

"My magic is too elegant to waste on silly little things." Loki was very protective over his powers and since they had weakened he didn't want to strain them. he couldn't bare it if it they wore out and he was left utterly and unquestionably human.

"Oh man up and do some magic." Darcy was determined.

Loki shot her a look of 'I warned you' and rubbed his hands together making a ball. Slowly, he opened and extended his tensed hands to reveal a cluster of moving wings in a deep shade of indigo. He waved his hands and the cluster separated showing a small swarm of butterflies that flew around the room in perfect formation. Darcy was delighted, giggling and exclaiming at their beauty. Loki beckoned them back and they flew around his hand and their numbers divided as he closed his hand around the remaining few and opened it showing a perfect porcelain ornament of a butterfly which he placed on the coffee table and waited for Darcy to stop looking so damned shocked.

When she eventually recovered she made a rather large and stupid mistake.

"Thor said you have a different magic you can use, something about Jotunheim and snow giants."

"They are Frost Giants and they are monsters. They are also my kin."

Darcy shut up, backpeddling would be useless and Loki was clearly angry. There was an unwritten rule that no one discussed Loki's heritage unless he brought the subject up which he never did. His veins felt like they were flowing with liquid silver he was so angry, but Darcy looked so pathetically human and miserable he couldn't very well unleash his fury on her without doing some permanent damage.

"Listen I can tell you're mad so I'm gonna go watch some TV in my room and you just shout if you need anything, okay?"

Darcy didn't cry at many things. When other girls went to pieces over American Idol and chick flicks Darcy saved her tears for things of importance. She was catching up with Doctor Who; the Thor situation meant she missed a lot of it on BBC America at the end of the summer. The Doctor was saving Amy by telling her to forget her faith in him. How he was vain and had led her by the hand to her death. Loki was probably sitting alone somewhere in the apartment. When she thought about it, the parallels between him and the Doctor were startling; you'd think Steven Moffat would have been involved somehow. She thought of how accepting he was that he would one day die.

"An ancient creature

Drenched in the blood of the innocent

Drifting in space through an endless shifting maze

For such a creature, death would be a gift."

That hit Darcy right in the chest. She didn't sob or become hysterical, she just allowed the steady stream of tears to make tracks down her face.

_No wonder he's accepted being mortal._

She had of course read the myths and legends of the God of Mischief, the evil he had done and the cruelty he could posses. After a life like that no wonder he welcomed death.

_Kind of like the Deathly Hallows._

Loki hadn't made a peep for over an hour so she assumed it was safe for her to venture out for coffee and maybe throw something in the oven for dinner. It was like being in a horror movie, she opened her door ridiculously quietly and slowly before looking around the corners for any signs of life. Seeing the all clear she tip-toed down the corridor to the kitchen and dithered around making coffee and trying to be quiet. There was practically nothing in to eat except some curly fries and popcorn which would have to do. She threw the fries onto an oven tray to bake and realised that her face was still wet from her little emotional episode, her skin was warm, her nose was stuffed and of course that was the moment she realised Loki was behind her.

"You've been crying." He didn't sound concerned or worried, he just stated the obvious.

"Sad episode of Doctor Who that's all." No one was allowed to see her cry since she started bawling in elementary school and Jimmy Dugon made fun of her, "Well I'll be back when the fries are done, you'll have to sort your own dinner out, I'll be in my room."

Before Loki could protest she whirled back to her bedroom only to emerge 20 minutes later to pick up her curly fries and popcorn. Back in the safety of her room she popped Predator into her DVD player and set herself up for a night of violence, spitting tobacco and yelling GET TO THE CHOPPA until she was hoarse.

Loki had never cooked before in his life. The gadgets and strange instructions confused him and his pride wouldn't allow him to get one of the agents, or worse Darcy, to come and help him. He would simply have to go hungry, that was the only way for it. He wanted to know why she had been crying. Well that was as good an excuse as anything to speak to her, maybe steal a handful of food.

He knocked and she invited him in, too involved in the movie to care about how she was trying to avoid him.

"Sit down and be quiet."

They sat in the dim light appreciating the frights and the gore and the gallons of fake blood. Loki loved it. He was mesmerised and when the credits rolled all he wanted to do was gab about what he had seen. He turned to Darcy to see her asleep, silent and peaceful as a child. A smile played on her lips as if she was having a pleasant dream. There they were, the God with the silly graduate asleep practically in his arms; if it wasn't an odd couple he didn't know what was. He rested his head on hers, taking in the scent of her hair and how when he shifted so he was lying next to her she tightened her grip on his shirt. He wrapped a blanket over her goosebumped form, conveniently sliding his arms around her in something that resembled a hug, or as close as the Frost Giant adopted son of a God with intimacy issues could get to a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Over two thousand people have read this? Seriously? Oh you cheeky devils! I own nothing, read and review!**

"My first Midgard vacation and that scoundrel Coulson ruins it!" Thor was literally crackling with anger as he and Jane carried their bags to the front door of the apartment they shared with Darcy and Loki. They had been flown back from their mini-break early because of some S.H.I.E.L.D emergency which apparently desperately needed them. It was only when they landed that it had all been straightened out thanks to a few recovered files.

"Don't look so sad we were coming back tonight anyway," Jane stood on her toes to kiss Thor's stubbly cheek. His expression softened, taking both bags and leading her through the door with a chivalrous gesture, "Ah the comfort of home."

Darcy hadn't left too much of a mess in the living room or kitchen, however she and Loki were nowhere to be found.

Thor (gently) flung the cases into the room he shared with Jane and turned to see her looking into Darcy's bedroom looking as if she was trying to suppress a scream (which she was). He walked over to her in a few long strides and restrained her flailing, pointing arms. Her eyes were wild with curiosity and a little frustration which confused him; until of course he saw what had gotten Jane so outraged.

Darcy lay asleep, spooned by Loki with his arms wrapped around her waist. They both looked incredibly peaceful, Loki was even smiling slightly. Thor felt himself smile and decided to lead Jane away before she exploded into a million fragments of annoyance and filter coffee.

Jane sat at the kitchen table in an odd daze. Thor sat opposite, taking her hand and lightly circled her hand with his thumb.

"I have no idea what that was. I mean it was only like four days ago they started talking and now... now this!"

"They are adults, let them enjoy themselves." Thor's raised spirits stemmed from his brother's happiness, "If you're really concerned I shall speak to Loki later and you can do the same with Darcy."

"That's actually a good idea."

"No need to sound so surprised."

Darcy woke up to her Hakuna Matata alarm clock singing on her desk. The idea was Jane's; putting the alarm clock at the other side of the room so she had to get her ass out of bed. She pushed her hair out of her face and sat up, realising that something was holding her back. Loki was still asleep with his arms clasped around her waist and although he was unconscious she had a nagging feeling he would be resilient about letting her go. She tried prying his hands apart but he had a pretty solid grip. She tried to wriggle down his grip but got stuck when trying to get her ample bosom through. For all the bother she was making Loki was still asleep. She decided to try the opposite direction, lifting herself out of his grip; it was working until he tightened his grip on her thighs.

"God damnit Loki!" Darcy huffed in exasperation.

Loki smirked eyes still closed, "What have I done now?"

"How long have you been awake?" she glared at him.

"Well the clock's song stirred me but I think it was when your chest couldn't fit through my arms that fully roused me." He loosened his grip on her allowing her some freedom. She noticed he was shirtless (hurray) and realised she didn't have that usual morning sweat that cursed most humans. In fact her skin was slightly goosebumped, not in an unpleasant way but in a cool and refreshing way. _Loki__'__s__ridiculously__cold,__figures._

"So about last night, nothing happened right? I mean we're still friends and stuff?"

"Yes of course. Frankly the only reason I had to stay was that you fell asleep on my arm."

Darcy felt somewhat dejected. In an odd way she'd wanted him to have stayed by choice, not because he was wedged between her and the wall and had no alternative. Loki got out of bed and smoothed his hand through his hair, opening the door for Darcy in an old-time gentlemen manner. They sauntered through to the kitchen, Loki in yesterday's jeans carrying his shirt, Darcy in shorts and tank top. They giggled at the foolishness of their situation, how even though they were both adults they became awkward like a pair of morons. In the kitchen Thor was making enough eggs for a small army and Jane was frowning over a Sudoku.

"Morning brother! And of course Lady Darcy." Thor brought his ham-hock of a hand onto Loki's naked shoulder in an affectionate pat, so affectionate in fact that Loki made an odd grunting sound at the sheer force of it. Jan settled for a friendly smile at both of them while Thor turned his attention to Darcy and, ignoring her scant attire, lifted her into a rib-cracking bear hug, "I made eggs!"

They sat down for breakfast and discussed their weekends, Loki talked about Predator and The Godfather as one would try to describe the voice of God, Darcy came up with a few ideas about how to entertain her visitors next week but other than that the conversation was stunted. Gradually everyone went off to their daily duties leaving Loki alone with Darcy yet again.

"So you spending all day in the library?" Darcy inquired.

"Afraid so, they're some things Coulson wants me to look into. Super secret reading is apparently all I'm up for doing these days."

"Ah I see. Well if it helps your ego they have me re-writing reports and typing up yet more minutes from even more meetings." Rogue's offer spun around her head like the Tazmanian Devil. _I__job__where__I__don__'__t__feel__like__shooting__myself?__How__fucking__droll._

Loki smiled a strange smile, as if he knew what was running through her mind, left for a shower and would undoubtedly end up in the library until some ungodly (ha!) hour. Darcy, after catching the sight of her reflection in the toaster, headed off for a shower herself in order to de-stress and consider her options. Sadly her brain didn't agree and her thoughts floated towards Loki, Loki being topless and other debasing debauchery which always strikes at the most inopportune times. Realising just where her mind was wandering to she slammed on the cold water in order to shock the filth out of her head.

She dressed simply, that was one of the best things about being of little to no importance; she could wear whatever she wanted and didn't have to trot around in a monkey suit all day. After making a pot of coffee large enough to keep even the laziest hipster awake all day Darcy sat down at her desk and started typing, so mundane was the act that she was barely paying attention to what she was writing. Her old Rumours album was playing softly in the background, the lyrics occasionally bringing her back to reality. She didn't have the heart to complain to Jane about her lack of influence or importance within S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury or Coulson never gave her the time of day unless they needed something which was rare.

Stevie Nicks' smoky tones were singing about thunder only happening when it rained when Darcy eventually finished her bullshit assignment and emailed it to the correct people. While she was logged into her Hotmail account she quickly sent a message to Professor Xavier asking him to detail what he would need in a programmer for the Danger Room. She read a joint email from Kitty and Rogue which read out like Mad Libs about how excited they were about their visit and explaining the exotic and slightly illegal methods they were going to bring booze and Gatorade over to East Jesus Nowhere Land.

She realisied at that moment that this was the first time since last week she was completely on her own. There was no one in the apartment, she didn't want to bother anyone with her whining so talking to the agents was out of the question and she refused to eat the contents of the fridge out of pure boredom. On a whim Darcy logged onto Skype in hopes of someone interesting being as bored as she was before being cyber-pounced by Kitty.

"Do you seriously have nothing better to do these days D-Dawg?" Kitty was annoyingly chipper and using Darcy's least favourite nickname.

"I've done all my work for the day and everyone's busy with more important shit to do."

"Including those ridonkulously hot Norse guys?"

"Technically they're Norse Gods and yes even Thor and Loki are busy." She missed Loki, she'd be damned if she admitted it but she totally did.

"Guys like that need to come with a warning label and a manual. So you should probably expect me and the gang either Wednesday or Thursday." Kitty was beaming into her webcam.

"Exactly who is coming on this the most epic of journeys since a group of Hobbits left the Shire?"

Kitty started to look shifty, "Well me and Rogue obviously, Kurt, Wanda, Scott and Jean are on their honeymoon or they'd be coming, Evan and ermm someone else."

"Kitty, spill. Now." Darcy didn't appreciate being given the half truth.

"Fine! But don't get pissed at me because it wasn't my decision and frankly no one even wants him there, not even Wanda. It's Pietro." The poor mutant visibly tensed under Darcy's scrutinising gaze.

"I gotta make a call." Darcy grabbed her phone and flipped her laptop shut and searched for her phone and with all the rage she could muster scrolled until she found Rogue's number and fumed while waiting for her to answer.

"This better not be about Pietro because me and Kitty are innocent parties in this," Damn Kitty and her ridiculously quick texting abilities!

"You should have told me Rogue I needed to prepare for a mindfuck like this."

"His job is to sit in the library and not bother anyone, no one likes him so we're not hanging out with us and the only reason he's gonna be there is because the Professor took pity on the Brotherhood last winter and now we can't get rid of him," Damn that woman and her reason, "Now talk to Kitty because she thinks she's upset you and find someone to occupy yourself until you see sense and come back to Civilisation." Rogue hung up and Darcy was left staring at her phone feeling a mixture of anger and trepidation. She didn't have the lady-balls to call or Skype Kitty in order to apologise so she settled for just sending her a text with a stupid amount of kisses.

Since she had just screwed her last hope of human contact until anyone else came home she wandered to the living room and prepared to let loose her angst through the power of Guitar Hero.

Four hours and one incredible hand-cramp later Darcy was up against the Devil himself duelling for the proverbial fiddle of gold when the front door opened and Thor sauntered in.

"Darcy how dare you play without me!" It had slowly become a tradition that whenever there was a spat in the apartment it was solved over some bitchin' guitar rifts and hilariously dressed avatars instead of shouting. It was also a way of both Thor and Darcy to vent their frustration.

"Sorry big guy, got bored." Darcy wasn't even sure of the last time she'd blinked, all she knew is that unless she perfected her solo the Devil would win and she would probably cry our of the sheer shitness of her day.

She gave it her all, god damn it she threw everything she had at him, Thor even looked impressed about the amount of gusto she was throwing at this seemingly pointless act. The song ended in a flourish and she nearly fell over with exhaustion, only just realising she had forgotten about lunch like a moron. The Devil on the TV bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. Thor high-fived her and together they strolled into the kitchen to make dinner. For a royal prince of Asgard Thor had quickly picked up a passion for cooking after too many Man V Food marathons and was preparing some steaks and fries. He flipped on the radio and the end of You & I echoed in the spacious kitchen. Thor and Darcy immediately started singing along, adding the occasional hair-flip and air-piano solo for good measure. Without warning he took her hand and started spinning her in some form of dance which ended in a lift that could easily rival that of Dirty Dancing.

Poor Darcy's sides were quivering from too much laughter while Thor gathered himself to make dinner, however his choice of conversation threw her to the point of choking on her coffee.

"Has my brother taken you yet?" choking and coughing ensues.

"What you mean, like, the sex?" Darcy's eyes watered and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I believe Jane once called it the no pants dance but yes that is what I mean." Considering he was talking about his brother's sex life he was acting shockingly caviller.

"No of course not he hasn't even kissed me. I mean why would he? He's a God with a literal god-complex and I'm a mortal with a caffeine addiction." She was babbling, fuck.

"Well he has taken a liking to you that much is obvious." The smile in his voice made Darcy want to hit him with her coffee cup, "Anyway it's about time he had a woman in his life, it's clearly been a while." Thor's raised eyebrows made Darcy cringe. It also made her very glad she was an only child.

Just as Thor had everyone's steaks cooked to perfection Loki and Jane arrived home. From the look on the God of Mischief's face he'd clearly had a similar chat with Jane. _Sneaky__bitches._ They sat and talked about their days, Loki had read into the super-secret project, Thor had been in a conference call with Tony Stark and Nick Fury for most of the day and Jane had been busy in the lab and bothering Coulson. When it came to Darcy Jane smiles and showed some interest while Thor shovelled food in his mouth and Loki sat in a world of his own. She realised just how dull her life must sound to everyone else. Even Loki had been given something decent to do and he's been the enemy a few months back.

Since it was Halloween they decided to watch some scary movies, starting with Alien and working their way until House of 1000 Corpses. Now Thor and Loki had been in numerous battles, they had killed and seen great bloodshed; but at the sight of Fishboy Loki retched and Thor had to look away when poor Jerry was being skinned alive. By the end of the movie both Thor and Loki looked pale and drawn and Thor insisted on locking his and Jane's bedroom door when they retired for the night.

Ever the gentleman Loki walked Darcy to her bedroom and lingered in her doorway.

"How could you watch that?"

"I was desensitised to violence at a young age. Not through family or anything remotely Jerry Springer-ish I was just into zombies and horror as a youngster." Loki couldn't help but imagine a toddler Darcy demanding to make her own gore-inspired Halloween costume to terrify all the other children.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing important Darcy."

For a few seconds they just looked at each other, taking in all the little details that people usually forget or don't care about. The speckles of blue in his otherwise green eyes, the slight lines in his forehead from a lifetime of concern, the natural fullness of her lips and how she was pale but not in a way which made her look ill.

"Goodnight Miss Lewis."

"Goodnight Loki." Just as he was going to use the last of his willpower to turn and walk to his bedroom Darcy rested her hand on his chest. For a split second she looked uncertain of what she was going to do. She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, smiled and shut the door. When Loki eventually turned around he saw his brother standing in his own doorframe.

"Honestly brother, these Midgard women must use novocaine in their lipstick."

**Please rate and review! Next chapter shall be the arrival of the Xmen and it's gonna be good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I own nothing except some imagination. Rate and review because I'd quite like to know what the people who read this think.**

The days leading up to the arrival of Rogue and Co. had Darcy all in a tizzy. She'd stocked the fridge with Pop tarts and other glorious junk foods, the photo frames were gleaming with ridiculous pictures and had scrubbed the bathrooms until her back was near broken. Totally worth it.

Thor, Jane and Loki all steered well clear while Darcy was on the rampage. Everything had to be perfect and awesome and full of win. She'd found a few bars in town that didn't suck which would be good for a night out. Her phone was practically grafted to her hand, updating and reblogging and texting constantly, thanks to Jane's pull with Fury she even had a kind of driving service if they got stranded.

Loki watched her run around with an odd sense of amusement. He forgot how strange she was, her customs and how excited she got over silly things. He was truly glad she would be seeing her friends, since she'd found out they were coming it was almost as if she was lighter, glowing from the inside. However it also meant he'd have to share her, oh it hadn't been long and he didn't love her but she was his. Thor had Jane, Loki would have Darcy, it would only take time.

A few days earlier Jane had sought him out in the library. This was indeed unusual for they had never spent any time alone together in all his time on Earth. Either Darcy or Thor would be around, acting like infants and generally easing the tension. But no, this time it was only the two of them and the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife.

"What exactly are your intentions with Darcy?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Screw your bullshit Loki. You might have your brother thinking you're sweetness and light but I know different," her tactic was brash at best but she had balls, not every woman would take on a God with only determination behind them, "She's only 23 for God's sake and you stringing her along will not end well." Of course everything she said had been correct. _Bugger._

"I have only honourable intentions I swear."

"Yeah course you do, but frankly I wouldn't be surprised if she jumps your bones before you realise just what you've gotten yourself in for." She smirked at him. SHE was smirking at HIM. Something was definitely wrong.

"Exactly what do you mean?"

"You've never seen Darcy around friends her own age have you? Oh you poor bastard. So like I was supposed to say, have you two had sex yet?" back on Asgard a woman would blush and make excuses in order not to have to speak of such things. Oh how much he had to learn of the women of Midgard. He swallowed a few times and tried to suppress his embarrassment.

"Of course not! Do you think us animals?" Jane laughed openly at him.

"Come on Romeo it's quitting time."

From then he'd been wary around Jane and her all-knowing gaze. Thor's banter occupied a lot of his time, he'd forgotten how ridiculous he could be and how they brought out the best in each other. Darcy was too busy to speak to anyone but she still invited him to watch movies with her, it was just hard with her texting and over-excited demeanour. Neither of them mentioned the cheek incident; it wasn't worth muddying the waters when she was so happy.

In an odd moment of silence and calm Darcy was sitting at the kitchen table having a coffee and reading her favourite Belle de Jour - complete with half naked Billie Piper holding a riding crop on the cover- when she heard something that caught her attention. A few years ago Rogue, Darcy and Kitty had assigned songs to each other in an odd 'this should be my theme tune' moment.

_My girl's ready to take control_

_She just blows my mind._

The music was coming from the front, Jane peaked her head out to see what was happening but Darcy was already half way out the door. Even Thor was surprised by the sudden movement and Loki was just disappointed that he'd missed a chance to spend time with her yet again since the cheek incident. The apartments were attached to the side of the actual S.H.I.E.L.D facility so a couple of agents had come to see what the commotion was about. The guests were in a beast of a jeep, blasting She's A Genius by Jet. Rogue was leaning out of the window grinning like an idiot. She didn't even bother opening the door she just threw herself out of the window and raced over to Darcy's open arms to receive what could only be described as a glomping tackle from her best friend. They flew into the dusty New Mexico ground and Kitty followed suite jumping onto the pile, followed by a skinny white boy with blue hair and a young man with skin the colour of chocolate, blonde hair and athletic physique. Only two of the group didn't participate; a young man, lean and slight with silver-blonde hair and an air of undeserved superiority and a girl who looked strikingly similar but with jet and scarlet hair and an aura that screamed 'Don't fuck with me'.

"You crazy bitch I thought you'd never get here!"

"Yeah we had a few dramas at the Mansion but we're here now and I do not plan to waste a second."

"Well what is thy bidding my master?"

"It's a disaster! We're in freaking New Mexico. Boys you wanna help with the bags and we'll see what we can do for fun around here?" Rogue had a natural ability to give orders and after so many years of obeying them from the likes of Jean and Scott it was a nice reprieve. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents were all to happy to help the infamous assistant to the even more infamous Tony Stark, a name she dropped at least twice a day, mostly in Starbucks.

After the brash welcome Jane, Thor and Loki al came out to meet the notorious Xmen. Rogue thrust her hand out to all of them and introduced herself, followed by Kitty (who went weak at the knees for Thor), Kurt who decided to shun the traditional handshake for a fistpound and Evan who asked if either of the Gods were into extreme sports. Wanda and Pietro only mentioned their names before Pietro left for his room and to find out where the library is. As soon as her brother left the mutant became calmer and more relaxed, she even smiled at Darcy and gave her a one armed hug.

"I'll explain the whole debacle later right now I need to shower the sand out of my ass." This was greeted with a few 'Hell yeahs' from those who weren't used to having sand in their extremities.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking, catching up on random gossip and complaining about the little annoying shit that shouldn't really bother anyone. When the sun started to set Rogue, Kitty and Wanda made a big show of being tired and going to bed, which finally gave Darcy some time alone with a miffed-looking Loki.

"I'm sorry I've been so damn busy this week. Kinda feel like I've abandoned you."

"You've been without your friends for a great while. I would be an ass to expect to take priority over them." he was slowly realising how petty his frustration had been. He was such a buffoon sometimes he wondered why she bothered with him half the time.

"Still, I'm sorry," she ruffled his hair and he only smiled at her, "When they've gone back to New York I'll buy you a milkshake or something." She beamed and laughed. It was infectious and giggly; like some magical nymph. Before he realised it he was laughing too, slowly edging his way closer to her until in a fit of daring he reached out to her soft waist brushing her with his fingertips. In a few moments his hands were on her waist and she was smiling up at him, happy and confused. By all the Gods in all the heavens he wanted to kiss her, ravage her, make her his totally and completely, to never let her leave his bed and worship her like the Goddess she was. Instead he kissed her head, just above her hairline, and started a vicious tickle fight.

Darcy heaved away from him and for the second time that day she fell on her ass with Loki on top of her making her squeal in a mix of childish delight and frustration. Oh what she would do to if they were naked. The frustration in her pants was debilitating but he her friend and Rule One: she didn't fuck her friends. Falling ass over tits for them was a different matter entirely.

"Brother, Lady Darcy you seem to have tripped." Thor looked like the cat that'd swallowed the canary his grin was so wide. If Loki was actively seeking out Darcy in this manner he would soon be beck to his pre-world domination ways.

Darcy all but scrambled up out of Loki's hold and threw herself into her room without so much as a 'by your leave'. Thor held Loki's gaze with a raised eyebrow before crashing into himself in a fit of laughter. He pulled Loki into a standing position before giving him one of his back-breaking shoulder pats and an affectionate man-hug.

For the rest of the evening Darcy listened to the Stone Roses and read The Help until she realised that it was 11:17 at night. She'd missed dinner and any more chances to make a fool of herself with Loki so throwing on some Superman tank-top and sweatpants ensemble and crawling into bed she decided to call it a night. She lay for a few minutes in the empty quiet, not even bothering with her iPod to send her off to sleep. There was a sound which wouldn't let her drift off, some kind of whirring; probably just her imagination.

"You're slowly becoming boring you know that right?" a half-phased Kitty had literally poked her head into Darcy's room from the adjoining apartment. Luckily this was a semi-regular occurrence back at the Mansion whenever she'd needed something or had a sudden brilliant idea, so Darcy didn't scream or cause any alarm. She made some muffled harrumph and rolled over. Kitty stepped fully into the bedroom, "Listen carefully my young Padawan." They stayed perfectly silent. The whirring sound became slowly recognisable and she looked Kitty in the eye.

"Midnight margaritas!"

Kitty immediately phased them both back through to Party Central aka the adjoining apartment where Rogue and Wanda were debating the ratio of tequila to salt while Kitty handles snacks and refreshments which was basically taking the lids off jar of dip and emptying the Doritos into a bowl. When the snacks were out and a Hulk-sized jug of Margarita was placed in the centre of the table (complete of course with glasses and tiny umbrellas) Darcy took a moment to appreciate that they had taken time to plan a night and include her. She'd been without them for far too long.

Wanda lit up a cigarette, "Darce don't be pissed at me about being a loner when we arrived. No one else talks to him because he's a miserable troublesome fuck and frankly I'm all he's got."

"I figured as much, no hard feelings." Forgetting her empty stomach Darcy took a swig from her cocktail, letting the sour salty liquid slip down her throat.

"So tell us what it's like having two Gods as roommates." Rogue was smirking; she'd always had a sense for a person's weakness which came in handy working for Tony Stark.

"Yes! My god I would just stare constantly. I mean even the pale crazy-looking one is hot." Kitty was momentarily forgetting her own boyfriend at home.

"Must be something in the water."

Darcy shifted in her seat, "Yeah they're hot. Thor has Jane and they're crazy in love and Loki… well Loki is Loki."

"You love him." Kitty was as wide eyed as a child discovering Disney, "Oh em gee you're totally in love with him!"

"What? You've been reading too much Twilight." Darcy wasn't in love with Loki but there was definitely something brewing under the surface.

"Okay ladies enough God-Talk, I suggest Ring of Fire and maybe Scroll-Shot." Rogue slammed her glass down in the style of Thor. Scroll-Shot was a game they'd made up after discovering Tumblr. Basically you scroll threw the posts n your dashboard and whenever you see some glorious homoerotic subtext, be it Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural whatever, you take a shot.

After exactly 27 minutes they were all drunk. Some genius uploaded a mega-post of all things homoerotic and media-based and after that there was little need to continue.

"Awesome idea alert!" Wanda was apparently the most fun when on the sauce, "Darcy can we get on that roof?"

"Wanda you're a freaking genius, follow me!"

A few minutes later they were on the roof with Doritos, wireless iPod dock and for some reason the empty liquor bottles which Kitty was hugging with all her might. The conversation began to dwindle, Kitty fell asleep on Wanda and Rogue was lighting up another smoke leaning on Darcy.

"I've really missed you Darce."

"I've missed you too, what's happening with Remy these days?"

"Ha! If I knew I'd tell you," Rogue took a long drag, "I should probably demand to know where I stand, but whenever I get the balls to do it he gives me this look that melts me and I can't bear to do anything that will fuck it up."

"Are you happy?"

"Very. Are you? I know you have that Loki guy scrambling for your attention but are you doing ok, really?" Her eyes were bleary but she smiled and offered Darcy a cigarette, if they were getting into this discussion she'd need it.

"Loki's great. I mean he's a freaking God which is better than half the other douchebags I used to waste my time with."

"You mean Pietro?"

"Don't go there. It's just even he has more responsibility than me and I will probably never get the chance to leave because from what I've picked up S.H.I.E.L.D don't let you just quit. And to put insult to injury nothing can ever happen between me and Loki."

"Well why the hell not?" Kitty lifted her head up and looked confused as if she could sense her idealistic view of true love was about to be insulted.

"He's a God, literally, and I'm just a human. I mean we're what they occupied themselves with when they got bored of their perfect lives on Asgard and wanted to down-grade. Anyway I've seen one of those Asgard girls and they are whey ahead of me. So basically he's out of my league."

"Dude, no one is out of your league." Rogue's face was brimming with compassion and sincerity.

Within a few moments everyone realised how tired they were and slowly albeit clumsily made their way down from the roof; Wanda, Rogue and Kitty stumbling towards their apartment, smiling and waving their goodnights to Darcy before shutting the door, leaving her alone in the comforting dark.

Or at least she thought she was alone. Loki melted from the darkness and strode up to her, his brow furrowed under the glow of the nearby streetlamps, she smiled in greeting but that only increased his clear annoyance.

"After knowing me so, you think I am so vain?"

The mixture of alcohol in her system, her empty stomach and Loki's foul disposition brought on a headache.

"How long were you listening to us?"

"I heard you on the roof and came to ensure your safety, I heard what you said, your opinion of yourself and of me. How can you be so derogatory?"

"I clearly mustn't have as high opinion of myself as you obviously do."

She stormed towards the door of their apartment before Loki grabbed her arm and swung her to face him. He held her by the elbows and pleaded to her with his eyes.

"If the world were fair you'd be a goddess. I mean it. You managed to pull me out of myself when no one else could. Can you even understand how incredible and wonderful that makes you?"

Darcy looked like his words would make her cry, her eyes did water and she had to blink away whatever was coming. Loki made a tactful move to put his arm around her and leading her through the main door, down the corridor and dropping her off at her bedroom. She was half sleeping on him so he laid her on her bed and went to rest in his own room.

He had about 10 minutes rest reading Alice in Wonderland before there was a knock on the door. Darcy let herself in wearing only shorts and Muppets tank top. She didn't speak a word, only walked over to him and leant forward. Loki's senses were instantly invaded with her. She smelt of alcohol, faintly of cigarettes and her usual personal scent which continued to intrigue and frustrate him. Visually he was trying with all his Godly might not to look down at her bosom. She'd taken her make up off so her face was slightly flushed.

She smiled and reached out to touch his jaw line. Loki's breath catches in his chest and she gently pressed her lips on his. It was even more fleeting than when she'd kissed his cheek. By the time Loki crashed back to reality she was out the door and back in her room and he heard the firm click of the lock on her bedroom door. He contemplated going to her, it would be a simple spell but she'd had a long day. They'd deal with it some other time.

**A/N**

**Sorry this took forever to upload! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
